Electronic devices, including for example computers, may be used to implement presentation applications. Using presentation applications, users may create one or more slides that include some form of visual information. For example, presentation applications can allow a user to define a background color or pattern for each of the slides, and may provide the user with an interface to add images to the slides. In many scenarios, the images added to a slide may have backgrounds that do not match the background of the slide.